


Making a Family

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Character Death, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: "Ryan fell in love with Speed when he was a small child as he tagged along with his cousin and his cousin's best friend and Speed could never convince himself that it really was wrong to love Ryan; after the accident that killed his cousin Ryan convinces Speed to move down to Miami to live with Ryan and his uncle (Ryan 14 Speed 19). A few months later Ryan is pregnant... what happens after 5 kids and Speed dies and Ryan is a part of the team when everyone finds out that they were together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Family

“Do you have to follow us everywhere, Ryan?” Andrew snaps at his cousin. “Get some friends your own age.”

“Andrew, it’s fine. He can come along.” Andrew shots his best friend a dirty look.

“Thanks Timmy,” the six year old says as he grabs the eleven year old’s hand, causing Tim to ruffle Ryan’s hair with his free hand.

“That only encourages him,” Andrew grumbles.

“It’s just a movie. Chill out,” Tim responds, starting to get annoyed by his best friend’s continually trying to push away Ryan.

***eight years later***

Speed stares at the gravestone, still feeling numb. The accident still feels like a nightmare, but here he is at his best friend’s funeral. And despite what everyone says, no matter how many times people tell him it’s not his fault, he still feels guilty. Because he lived and Andrew died.

“How are you holding up, Tim?”

Speed turns at the voice and can’t help but give a smile. He hasn’t seen Ryan in over a year, and he looks even better than the last time he saw him. “I’m not. Not really.”

“I’m not going to say all the clichéd stuff you’ve already heard, because know it won’t make you feel better. Uncle Ron and I are worried about you though.”

“Thanks, Ryan,” Speed says softly. “I know this has to be hard on the two of you as well.”

“You should come stay with us.”

“Ryan, you live in Miami now. Columbia is in New York.”

“Tim, the last place you need to be is where the accident happened. Either take some time off or transfer and stay with us.”

Tim had forgotten just how persistent Ryan could be, something that has seemingly intensified since the last time he saw him. “Alright, but only for a little while.”

***two months later***

Speed wakes up suddenly, sweaty and his heart racing. Two months after Andrew’s death, the nightmares still plague him almost nightly.

“You okay, Tim?” Speed looks towards the doorway and sees Ryan standing there.

“Nightmare,” he says quietly.

Ryan enters Speed’s room and sits down on the edge of the bed. “The accident?”

Speed nods. “Every night.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“You shouldn’t be alone, Tim,” Ryan says, laying down next to Speed.

“Ryan…”

“You don’t have to talk. Having someone near helps keep the nightmares away.”

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why, because you’re attracted to me?”

Speed’s eyes widen. He thought he had done a better job at concealing his desire for Ryan. “That’s exactly why.”

“I’m attracted to you too, Tim,” Ryan murmurs.

“You’re fourteen, Ryan.”

“So?”

“You’re too young. You don’t know what you want.”

“Yes, I do. I want you, Tim,” Ryan says stubbornly.

“You’re too young, Ryan. Your uncle could have me put in jail if anything happens between us.”

“He doesn’t need to know,” Ryan murmurs as he presses his lips to Speed’s. Despite his previous objections, Speed returns the kiss and the two make love for the first time.

***two months later***

Over the past two months, Ryan and Speed spent almost every night in bed together. Ryan’s uncle did discover them one morning, but said that as long as Speed didn’t hurt Ryan he didn’t care.

Speed now had cause to worry as Ryan had been exhibiting the side effects of pregnancy and was currently at the doctor. He was afraid that if Ryan was indeed pregnant, Ron would kill him. Which is the exact reason that Speed is hiding in his room when Ryan and Ron return.

“You ready to go back to school?” Ryan asks as he curls up next to Speed on the bed.

“Are you…” Speed begins, unable to finish the question.

Ryan nods. “If you go back to school, Uncle Ron will help us out financially until you get your degree.”

“I’m sorry Ryan,” Speed says softly.

“What for?”

“For getting you pregnant. You had your whole life ahead of you and I took that away from you.”

“Don’t Tim. We’re going to be parents, we’re having a baby. Focus on that.”

Speed places his hand on Ryan’s stomach. “Our baby,” he says softly.

***three and a half years later***

Speed looks on proudly as Ryan receives his high school diploma, their son perched on his hip. The past few years had been tough, with both Ryan and Speed going to school, but they’ve managed. Speed is about to start his new job with the Miami Dade Crime Lab and Ryan will be heading off to college in the fall. And three year old Andy has been a joy and as they found out that morning, Ryan is expecting their second child.

“I’m so proud of you, babe,” Speed says, kissing his boyfriend. “I know this hasn’t been easy for you.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Ryan says with a smile, as he takes Andy from Speed. “You ready to go celebrate?” he asks his son.

“With pizza, daddy?”

Ryan chuckles. “Of course, kiddo. Pizza it is.”

“When we get Andy to bed, we can celebrate in a different way,” Speed whispers in Ryan’s ear.

***eight years later***

“I will be so glad to get back to work,” Ryan grumbles when Speed gets home. “The kids are driving me nuts.”

“You are the one that wanted another kid.”

“I know, I just forgot how much paternity leaves sucks. And it’s summer, so I’m stuck with all five of them all day. It would even drive Alexx insane.”

“School starts next week at least.”

“Thank god.

“Should I reference this conversation when you decide you want a sixth kid?”

“Please.”

***September 20, 2004***

Ryan quietly slips into autopsy. He has to see Speed’s body for himself, it’s the only way he’ll believe that his lover is really gone.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Alexx says quietly. “I know how much he loved you and the kids.”

“I’m going to miss him so much,” Ryan says fighting back tears. “And Emma’s not even going to have any memories of him.”

“It’s up to you to make sure she remembers him, sugar. And you might want to slip out before someone wonders why you’re here. I know you and Timmy never told anyone else about your relationship.”

“Thanks for giving me a chance to say goodbye, Alexx.”

“You deserved it Ryan. Now go home and be with your kids.”

***three months later***

“I don’t know if I can do this much longer, Alexx. Horatio is indifferent and Eric and Calleigh are just downright hostile.”

“Ryan, sugar, they don’t know do they?”

Ryan shakes his head. “No. It never seemed like the right time.”

“They need to know Ryan. Otherwise they’ll always see you like an outsider.”

“But if I tell them it will change their memories of Tim. They’ll wonder why he never told them.”

“They’ll understand, Ryan. And it will be good for the children to meet new people.”

We’ll see,” Ryan says noncommittally.

***three days later***

Ryan gets to work slightly late, with a reluctant Andy in tow.

“Why can’t I stay at home, Dad?” Andy whines. “I’m not a baby.”

“I know you’re not, Andy, but you’re also suspended from school,” Ryan says with a sigh. “You can hang out in the break room while I work.

“But dad…”

“No buts Andy. Now go.”

*****

Eric narrows his eyes when he sees the child sitting at the table in the break room. “What are you doing here?”

Andy looks up from his homework and scowls. “I got suspended and my dad made me come to work with him.”

Eric frowns since he can’t think of who at the lab would have a child that age. “What’s your name?”

“Andrew Wolfe-Speedle. Ryan Wolfe is my dad.”

Eric’s eyes widen. “Wolfe-Speedle?”

“Yeah,” Andy says, bored with the conversation. “My other dad used to work here too, but he died.”

“I’ll let you get back to your homework kid,” Eric says as he leaves the break him to find Ryan. However he gets intercepted by Calleigh as soon he as reenters the hallway.

“Who is that, Eric?”

“Ryan and Speed’s son,” Eric responds, still in disbelief.

Ryan and Speedle?”

“It was a shock to me too.”

“Why did he never tell us?”

“To protect our careers,” Ryan says, having observed the entire conversation. “Alexx was the only one that knew. She kept pressing me to tell the team.”

“I wish you would have sooner, Ryan,” Calleigh says. “I’m sorry for how I treated you.”

“Me too,” Eric adds, looking sheepish.

Ryan shrugs. “It’s all in the past. And now that you know, maybe I should have the two of you and H over to meet the rest of our kids. Something else Alexx has been nagging me about it.

“Thank sounds great, Ryan,” Calleigh replies. “Thank you.”


End file.
